


triple, venti, soy, no foam latte

by cryystal_m00n



Series: obligatory cliche tropes [1]
Category: The Rose (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, annoyed!sammy, he just wants his number but they're both dumb ok???, obnoxious!jae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: who the fuck ordersa triple, venti, soy, no foam latte?





	triple, venti, soy, no foam latte

**Author's Note:**

> i have decided to write all the cliche fanfics that the rose needs so let me know what else i should do  
> next stop, soulmate au

woosung gawkes at the stranger in front of him and tries his best to keep his costumer’s smile on. who the fuck orders a _triple, venti, soy, no foam latte_ ? he looks at the guy, really looks at him. obnoxiously tall, just like his coffee, narrow shoulders, pretty face with a boxy smile. if it weren’t for his order, woosung would admit that he’s his type, and man, it’s a shame he can’t flirt with him now.   

 

the guy looks at him, expectedly, and woosung has to stop himself from breaking the marker he is holding. is he mocking him? kim woosung, the best barista in the city, no, the country? oh, the asshole is gonna get the best triple, venti, soy, no foam latte of his life. woosung’s reputation is at stake.

 

“name?” he asks, pen above the cup.

 

“jaehyeong.” the asshole answers, throwing him another boxy smile.

 

oh, jaehyeong. it is _on._

 

* * *

 

the kid visits the coffee shop every monday and thursday, at around eight in the morning. and with each visit, the orders get more and more over the top. the latest one almost made woosung reach over the counter and smack him. _tall, half-caff, soy latte at 120 degrees._ had it not been for matthew being with him that day, he was sure he would have lost his job.

 

but each time, woosung just swallows and smiles, writing a tiny _jaehyeong_ on the cup and getting to work. no matter how difficult the order may get, petty woosung would make sure the drink was the best, no mistake allowed.

 

as soon as jaehyeong was out the door, however, he would turn to his coworkers, mostly matt and jae, and whine about the stupid customer and his equally stupid orders. the one who would have to listen to him crying over this would just pretend to listen, throw in the occasional pat on the back and call it a day.

 

that has become the usual.

 

* * *

 

of course he catches a cold during summer, that’s just how his life works. he wakes up in the middle of the night, uncomfortably sweaty and hot. when he goes to the bathroom to get a towel, he catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror. his white hair has clung to his skin, his cheeks are flushed and there are dark circles under his eyes. he puts a hand on his forehead and sure enough, he has a fever.

 

he sighs, walking back to the bed and picking up his phone. he quickly sends jae a text, apologizing for the ungodly hour and letting him know he won’t be able to come in tomorrow, well, this morning. he lays the towel, taking off his shirt and throwing it to the side. he sits back down, hugging his knees to his chest and tries to fall back asleep.

 

he wakes up to two texts, both of them from jae. one telling him that _it’s ok, little dude, just take care of yourself,_ and the second informing him that _your lover boy has come and he looked disappointed you weren’t here. he even asked if you’re ok, sammy boy. he also asked for a simple latte today. call me to the wedding._ he quickly sends his friend a message to fuck off before going back to bed.

 

 _so he really is trying to get me to whip his ass_ , he thinks with a smile as he falls asleep.

 

* * *

 

his cold lasts a good two weeks, as it always does in the summer, and by the time he comes back to work, he has started to kinda miss jaehyeong and his coffee orders. fortunately for him, the day he comes back is a monday, meaning it’s jaehyeong’s day, meaning he will see him.

 

he’s been trying the whole time since he woke up to be calm about it, and he kinda was, until he started thinking about jaehyeong and then he started smiling. jae’s been teasing him about him ever since he walked into the shop.

 

he’s cleaning the blenders when the man steps in, bell above the door signaling his arrival. he turns around, getting a cup ready. “what will it be today?” he says, already writing the other’s name on it.

 

“an iced mocha.” woosung raises his eyebrow at that. “fine,” the taller begins, taking the brattiest voice he can muster, “grande, quad, nonfat, one-pump, no whip, mocha.”

 

the white haired man laughs, writing it all down. “anything else?”

 

“maybe your number so that i can stop having to learn all these complicated, annoying orders?” jaehyeong asks, resting his hands on the counter and looking down at woosung with a hopeful smile.

 

the barista quickly scribbles it down, turning around to finish the coffee. when he’s done, he gives it to the man, taking the money from him. “you better text me or else i will actually fight you.”

 

“good luck reaching me.” he snorts, waving at him as he walks out.

 

next to woosung, jae is laughing his ass off. he gets a towel thrown in his face from the smaller man.

 

“as your best man, i am offended!”

 

woosung just decides to ignore him as he receives a message. it’s a selfie of jaehyeong, coffee cup next to his face.

 

_thanks for making the best coffee. can’t wait to taste the one you make at home, too._

 

he blushes but thinks that yea, he can’t wait for that either.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon)   
>  [tumblr](http://cryystal-m00n.tumblr.com)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cryystal_moon)


End file.
